A.K.E.E.
A.K.E.E is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, the second plant unlocked in Lost City after beating Day 6. A.K.E.E was revealed in the Dev Diary for Lost City Part 1, which was released on May 27, 2015.Lost City Part 1 Dev Diary It fires seeds that bounce from zombie to zombie in its lane. Each seed deal three normal damage shots to the first two zombies it hits, and then two normal damage shots when hitting the next zombies. A.K.E.E. is the seventh lobbed-shot plant listed in Plants vs. Zombies 2. A.K.E.E is based on the ''Blighia sapida'' or Ackee, hence its name. Almanac entry Sun cost: 175 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast A.K.E.E.s lob projectiles that bounce from zombie to zombie. Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter is actively looking for a different acronym for A.K.E.E., because let's face it, "Katapulting" is just not working. Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, A.K.E.E. lobs large ackee seeds to the first zombie in each lane. They also bounce to the nearest zombies, dealing 20 normal damage shots to every one of them. Gallery Screenshot_2015-06-03-11-46-47.png|Almanac entry. Akee Seed Packet HD.png|Seed packet with sun tag. A.K.E.E_Endless_Zone_Card.png|Its Endless Zone card. HDA.K.E.E..png|HD A.K.E.E. A.K.E.E_Endless_Zone_Card_Costume.png|Its Endless Zone card with its costume. Akee shooting.png|A.K.E.E attacking. Akee.png|Receiving A.K.E.E's costume. Endangered akee.png|An endangered A.K.E.E. A.K.E.E on Gold Tile.png|A.K.E.E on a Gold Tile. A.K.E.E's projectile.png|A.K.E.E's projectile. A.K.E.E. and Red Stinger with costumes.PNG|A.K.E.E and Red Stinger with their costumes. Akee Unlocked.png|A.K.E.E unlocked. Akee on Map.png|A.K.E.E on map. Screenshot_2015-05-31-16-53-05-1.png|Frozen A.K.E.E. Akeezen.png|A boosted costumed A.K.E.E in the Zen Garden. Akeebpack.png|Boosted Seed Packet. Trivia *A.K.E.E's size and shape bear a close resemblance to Power Lily. *Its way of attacking is also similar to Bamboo Shoot. *According to its Almanac Entry, "A.K.E.E" stands for Autonomous Katapulting Ejectomatic Emitter. *A.K.E.E is often spelled in the game with an extra period at the end (i.e. A.K.E.E'.'). *A.K.E.E and E.M.Peach are the only plants that have periods in their names. *It is the fourth lobbed-shot plant in the entire hand-held series not to have the suffix "-pult" in its name. The first three are Winter Melon, Sap-fling and Carrot Missile. *A.K.E.E, Bonk Choy, Potato Mine, Grave Buster and Jalapeno are the only plants whose teeth are always visible. *Jester Zombie can deflect A.K.E.E's seeds. They will hit a plant and bounce back to the right. *It is the only plant in the entire series to have all capital letters in its name. **It is also the only plant in the series to have an acronym as its name. *Sometimes its seeds do not bounce off the first zombie if the next zombie is far in enough. However, this is not always the case. **Additionally, A.K.E.E's seeds won't bounce to the next zombie if that zombie hasn't fully entered the lawn. ***This is why its seeds never bounce to Imp Cannons, as they are considered as zombies that haven't fully entered the lawn. *A.K.E.E's seeds do not bounce off individual zombies if there are many in a small space. Instead, it will bounce off one and deal damage to all. *If there are no zombies in every lane, A.K.E.E's launchers during its Plant Food effect will just produce smoke. *A.K.E.E's seeds do not bounce off of tombstones, frozen blocks, or surfboards. *The texture of A.K.E.E's leaves are similar to those of Heavenly Peach, but A.K.E.E's are a darker shade of green. References Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Lost City Category:Lobbed-shot Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Lost City Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants